


it's been a long time (but I know what I want)

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire



Series: Teamwork (Jamilmads) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Canon Era, Come Sharing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nasty boys, Sequel, Size Kink, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, far too many liquids, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire
Summary: After finding Madison and Jefferson in a compromising position and their following seduction, Alexander can't get the men out of his head. They promised him another time, and he's determined to get what he wants.--In other words, you asked for a sequel, you get a sequel. A historical, non-abusive, non-Room-Where-it-Happens Jamilmads fic.





	it's been a long time (but I know what I want)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for your support!! Every comment makes my day and encourages me to keep writing.  
> I've followed up my original dumb title with an equally silly one.  
> Any anachronisms in dialogue or description can be dismissed by claiming they're canon-typical.  
> Thomas is a Nasty Boy and you will not convince me otherwise.  
> (Also: I've chosen not to mention Eliza in this universe, because honestly, I cannot put her through that. Poor girl's had enough. So just assume Hamilton is a bachelor here.)

They promised Alexander another time, and Alex is determined to take them up on the offer. It had been about a week and a half since their first fling, since Alex had found himself an unwitting voyeur and a more-than-willing participant. He spent the night in Madison’s bed - in _their_ bed, and James had let him have the edge, so that he could “run off if he suddenly needed to,” in James’ words. He hadn’t, they had fought over pillows until Alex threatened to go and sleep on the disgusting sofa in the withdrawing room; and now he knows _things_ , knows that Jefferson is an insufferable blanket hog (of course he is) and that Madison is a cuddler, who is a little bit in love with Alex’s neck, if the many kisses he got from behind were anything to go by.

He also knows that Jefferson gets up at _dawn_ , and absolutely nothing will get James up before breakfast is ready. They hadn’t had sex that morning, which was fine; it was absolutely fine that he spent the morning sitting at Madison’s writing desk, drafting his plan for the national bank, that Thomas had brought him a plate of breakfast under the pretense that it was for an under-the-weather James (not much of a stretch), that Thomas had sat beside him shirtless and critiqued his writing. It was absolutely fine that, the next time Alex passed Jefferson in the street, all dressed up in his ridiculous purple suit, they simply nodded and smiled at each other, rather than going at it like alley cats.

It hadn’t been fine for long. They may have worked off some tension that night, but things weren’t exactly easier between them in the political field. Jefferson had rallied against his debt plan, and it seemed as though things weren’t going well with Congress. If that weren’t enough, Jefferson had the _audacity_ to chat with Madison, within earshot, that they should get together that evening and “go over some papers.”

So that’s how he finds himself rushing along the side of the street, trying to avoid the first few raindrops that had caught him without his umbrella. He finds the home Madison had bought upstate, and it was much easier to locate in the daylight. While it was surely smaller than either Monticello or Montpelier, the homes in this part of the state couldn’t exactly be considered ‘modest.’

As he approaches the door, he tucks his collar back down and smooths out his hair, hoping he doesn’t look as frazzled as he feels. It was a new sensation, trying to sort out which pieces of him were frustrated from Jefferson’s ridiculous arguments and which were simply frustrated because dammit, they’d absolutely _ruined_ him. When he’d seen Madison writing out the proceedings of the meeting, all he’d been able to see was his clever, wicked smile; and when he bit his lip in concentration, Alexander’s mind reeled with memories of James biting his lip to keep quiet in those heated moments. And Jefferson - Thomas, whenever Thomas looked at him, Alex was tortured with the look on Thomas’ face when he’d come, and the knowledge of just how _big_ he was.

He lifts the knocker and bangs on the door. They hadn’t exactly given him a protocol, or any sort of code to use, so he figures the direct approach will be the best one. No one would really question seeing a few Cabinet members meeting after-hours, especially during such a difficult political climate.

Alexander hears a distant shout from within the house, and a few moments later, Madison opens the door, huffing.

“Alexander?” The man seems surprised to see him, and Alex shuffles a bit.

“I wanted to talk to you,” he admits, carefully.

James steps backwards, smiling and gesturing him inside. “It’s going to start pouring in a minute, I think,” he says for way of small talk.

“I’m practically soaked just from the walk over here.” He removes his coat, and James takes it, hanging it on a hook from the wall. “It will be good to get a chance to warm up.”

“Indeed.” The way James says it, it sounds almost like a _purr_. Perhaps it’s just his overeager libido interpreting it that way. “Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?”

Stuttering, Alex glances towards the stairs. “Perhaps in your office? Is Jefferson here?”

Madison smiles at that. “He is, yes, we were just going over the papers from the meeting today. If you’d follow me…?” He leads Alexander up the stairs, all politeness and propriety. When they reach the door, James knocks. “Thomas, it’s me.”

“Yes, of course,” they hear through the door. Thomas almost seems absent-minded, and as James opens the door and leads him into the office, he sucks in a breath as he sees -

Jefferson, sitting at the desk, with a quill. Writing.

He’s stunned for a moment, before flushing with internal embarrassment. Of course, just because they’d talked about “going over some papers” didn’t mean that there was anything more going on besides _literal_ paperwork.

Thomas glances up as they enter, then does a double-take when he sees who James is accompanied by. “Hamilton?”

“Thomas,” Alexander greets, nodding. James shuts the door behind them and bolts it, evidently he had left it unlocked to answer Alex’s knock. “I, ah.” He glances between the two men, James who has an amused smile twitching around the corners of his mouth, and Thomas who seems genuinely perplexed at his presence.

“Is there something you came to see me for?” Madison asks, and Alex nearly jumps.

“Yes - no. Yes?” He’s not really sure what answer James is looking for, and tries signaling to Thomas for help.

Finally, Thomas seems to get it. He relaxes in the chair, setting his quill aside and crossing his ankle over one knee. “Yes?” he suggests.

“Yes,” Alexander agrees.

James only quirks an eyebrow at him, tilting his chin up. “Well, what is it?”

Alex looks back at him, not understanding how he couldn’t see what he was asking for. But James’ look is clever and confident, his shoulders back in a way diametrically opposed to his usual shy posture, his chin tilted up. It’s a look he’s seen once before - when James dragged him over to the ottoman and rode the life out of him.

Well, if that’s how James wanted to play it, then Hamilton wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“I’d like to have sex again,” he states, firmly, and takes full enjoyment from the way Thomas’ eyebrows jump to his hairline.

“Good,” James praises, and steps forwards to cup one hand tenderly over his cheek. Even from the simple touch, Alex can feel a stirring in his groin. He turns to Thomas. “Shall we retire?”

“Please,” Alex breathes, his eyes flicking between the two.

Madison regards Alexander with a keen eye, tilting his chin with the one hand. Blinking, Alex realizes he feels a bit like an animal up for sale.

Suddenly James drops his hand. “I’m glad to see you back.” His voice is softer than his gaze was, and he gestures to the bedroom.

“I had an idea.” Alexander rushes to get the words out. “Could we use the bed this time?”

There’s a moment of silence, and James bites his lip in thought, his brows drawing together. “May I ask why? It’s a little more dangerous.”

“Ah.” That would be why they used the withdrawing room - it was more separated from the rest of the house, and had no windows, and the bedding would need washing, which could raise suspicions. Alex mentally kicks himself. He should have thought of that, should have realized it, but lately his rational thoughts had been crowded around with endless lustful fantasies. “I only thought -” He looks to Thomas, who has stood, and is looking at him with a curious expression. It gives Alexander a wicked idea, and he grins. “Thomas doesn’t believe I can take him. I’d like to prove him wrong.”

The declaration nearly knocks Thomas off his feet again. Hamilton can see him jerk backwards, and Madison starts coughing violently in surprise.

Thomas seems to adapt quickly, however. He pushes away from the desk and steps close to Alexander, grabbing at the shorter man’s hips and pulling them close together. “You want me to fuck you?” he asks, his voice low and tantalizing in Alex’s ear.

Alex’s smile only grows, and he shoves a hand between them to grab at Thomas’ cock through his breeches. “Yes. Now do you see why I wanted to use the bed?”

From beside them, Madison gives a thoughtful hum. “Wouldn’t the ottoman or the sofa do just as well?”

Turning away from Thomas to give James a half-lidded look, Alex tells him: “I was thinking you’d be involved as well. There’s not much room for three anywhere but the bed.”

James definitely seems interested, and he takes a step forward, towards them. “Tell me.”

Alex licks his lips. “I’d like to finish you off in my mouth.”

Though his body is still pressed to Thomas, and he can feel the man’s growing interest, James takes Alexander’s face in both hands and kisses him passionately. Alexander tries to part his lips, to deepen the kiss, but James’ hands are off his face and around his waist, and a hand leaves his hip, and Thomas draws Alex to him next, hot and desperate. It’s almost too overwhelming, to be caged in by roaming hands and lips. James reaches up to tug off Alex’s cravat and place a kiss to the skin of his neck, and the sensation of it makes Alexander’s lips part against Thomas. Thomas takes the opportunity to claim his mouth with his tongue, darting in and licking against his hard palate. Alexander moans around it, remembering the taste and weight of Thomas’ cock in his mouth.

After only a bit longer, Thomas pulls away, wetting his lips. From the closeness, Alex can feel the heat radiating off the man’s skin.

“So,” Alex purrs, trying to get his voice back. “The bed?”

“I think we can make an arrangement,” James murmurs onto his skin.

Reluctantly, they detach from each other, stumbling into the bedroom. James breaks away to ensure the curtains are drawn and the door is firmly locked, and Alex practically drags Thomas to the bed, shedding their clothing on the way. He’s just trying to hop out of his breeches when Thomas pushes him down onto the mattress, leaving Alexander’s legs tangled in fabric. Their cocks bump against each other, and they moan into each other’s mouths. There’s a chuckle from somewhere behind him as the mattress dips.

“You really do want this,” James remarks, and it sounds half-satisfied, half-amazed. It’s understandable, really. For Alexander to have caught them in the compromising situation that he did, and make the choice to stay, for him to have _come back_ , was ridiculous. James had given Alex every out possible, and Alex had turned down every one of them. He’d chosen to return to the tiger pit, seeking them out with barest regard for his own safety, or propriety.

James’ fingers slide into Alexander’s hair, pulling it out from under him, undoing his hair tie and combing through the tangles. It’s an almost soothing gesture amid the heat of Thomas’ touch and kisses.

Reaching down to wrap his hand around Alex’s cock, Thomas suddenly startles. “Dammit, the oil.” He looks up to James, a clear request.

“Then go get it,” James tells him coolly. Thomas swears and pushes up from the bed, leaving Alexander shivering from the loss of body heat. As Thomas practically jogs into the attached closet, James swings around to take Alex for himself.

“Hi,” Alex laughs against the man’s soft lips.

“If this is the only thing that gets you two away from your writing desks,” Madison murmurs, pressing kisses down Alexander’s neck and chest, “you’ll be the absolute death of me.” He pulls Alex’s breeches away from his feet and gives an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Alexander’s thigh. Alex moans, looking up to see that Thomas has re-entered the room with the bottle of oil and a grin on his face.

Alex doesn’t get the chance to see what Thomas does next, because James is wrapping those beautiful, plush lips around the head of his cock, and Alex groans, dropping his head to his chest to watch him. James’ eyes burn into his as he teases the head, licking around it and suckling.

“Oh god.” Alex drops one hand to James’ shoulder and hears Thomas chuckle. There’s a brush of hair at his temple and Thomas leans in to kiss him, but Alexander only has eyes for the man on his knees before him. James hums, drawing more of the cock into his mouth easily.

“He’s used to mine,” Thomas teases in his ear. “You’re nothing to him.” As if to prove a point, Thomas grabs the hand off of James’ shoulder and moves it to his own slick cock. Alex glances over to get a sense of his positioning, but James drags his attention back with a hard swallow. He feels like a rope pulled tight between the two men, and it’s impossible to devote as much attention to either of them as he wants. Through the fog of lust, he wonders if they’d let him get each of them alone.

Pulling off of him, James smiles. “Don’t be rude, Thomas,” he scolds. “I’ll put you on your knees next.”

“Jesus,” A shudder runs over Alexander’s skin at the tantalizing thought. But as much as he’d love to ruin Jefferson’s perfect hair, he’d come here with a particular goal in mind. Separating from the two men, he pushes back on the bed and tries to organize his thoughts. “Right,” he pants. “James, will you sit up here please, near the headboard?” He pats the pillows and pulls a strand of hair away from his face. “I think that’ll be easiest.” James obliges him, resting spread-legged in front of him. From this position, he’s practically presenting himself, obviously confident in his body despite his illnesses. Alexander swallows, restraining himself from just jumping on the gorgeous man like an animal. He’d probably get swatted for it, and although it wasn’t such a bad idea, he had a goal tonight.

Glancing back at Thomas’ lustful gaze, Alexander realizes the nerves bubbling ominously in his stomach. Could he really take this? He’d fantasized about it plenty, but there were logistics - positioning and angle and the need to breathe. Breathing was hard enough being surrounded so completely by the other men and the scent of their sweat. What could he do if he got overwhelmed? What if he promised something he couldn’t deliver on?

Almost as if sensing Alex’s hesitation, Thomas leans in, drawing him into a gentle kiss. The shock of it drives away Alexander’s fears. With heightened resolve, Alex pushes back. He glances between them. James is looking at him expectantly, one hand moving slowly over his own member.

“I’m going to -” Alex almost explains, then huffs. Thomas was a smart man. He’ll figure it out.

Alexander leans over on all fours, then lowers himself to his elbows, trying to figure out the best angle to get at James’ cock. As the two men shift together, Alex can feel Thomas’ broad hand cup over one side of his ass, stroking with his thumb. Moaning, Alex finally slips James’ cock between his lips, relishing the soft words of approval.

One of Thomas’ fingers circles around Alex’s hole, teasing it open, and Alexander forces  his jaw to slacken, focusing on keeping his teeth covered and breathing steadily through his nose. Thomas pushes one finger into him slowly, rocking and massaging the tense muscles. Alexander grunts at the burn and James strokes his hair in response.

“You’re so beautiful,” James whispers to him. “Just relax and breathe. I wish you could see yourself like this, ready and waiting, spread out on our bed.” Alex lets out a long, low moan as Thomas manages to seat the full length of his finger inside, and James grunts from the sudden stimulation. No doubt it was taking a good amount of self-control not to thrust up into Alex’s mouth, and he was thankful for that. Thomas slips his finger out and Alexander struggles not to clench around him. He realizes, eyes widening, that that was only the _first_ finger, and he had a long way to go before he could take the full length of Thomas’ own cock.

“Sweet Jesus,” Thomas mumbles. “Have you ever done this before?”

Alexander pulls off of James, realizing the flood of saliva that has dripped out of his mouth. “It’s been a while,” he winces. Above him, he sees James exchange a concerned glance with his partner.

“It’s okay if you can’t do it.” James looks back down at him and Alex scowls. He wasn’t exactly one to back down from what he wanted, and they all knew it. Rather than dignifying it with a response, he pushes his hips back towards Thomas and attaches his lips to the side of James’ cock. When he sucks in, he watches James bite his lower lip furiously, his face contorting.

Thomas swears at him and laughs, before returning his fingers to their task. He works Alexander open slowly, and when the first finger finds its way in again, he pulls it halfway out and wriggles the next in beside it. Alexander groans at the stretch, panting. James takes the opportunity of Alex’s open mouth to maneuver it back onto his cock. Though he tries to suck and do justice to the other man, all of Alex’s thoughts are centered on the fingers gently working him open.

“Just a little more,” Thomas reassures him in a strained voice, placing a steadying hand on the small of Alexander’s back. With added lubricant, he manages to slide three fingers into him, side-by-side. He wiggles them and manages to brush a spot that makes Alex jump, hitching his hips. Frustrated at himself, Alexander realizes that if Thomas doesn’t get a move on, he’s going to come just from the stimulation. He drags his lips up James’ cock and pants.

“Please, I’m ready, I have to be ready.” His legs are shaking and water pricks at the corners of his eyes, but he _wants_ it, aches for it so much it hurts. Thomas groans, and says something Alexander can’t quite focus on. Alex’s head drops as he feels Thomas pull his fingers out slowly.

“You’re so goddamn needy,” Thomas huffs at him, but Alexander feels his thumb rubbing against his stretched-out hole, pulling his legs apart.

“Fuck yes I am,” Alex shoots back, then braces his forehead against James’ thigh.

The head of Thomas’ cock presses at the entrance, dipping in easily. Clutching at Alexander’s hips for balance, Thomas rocks back and forth gently, making sure there’s enough room for him to move without hurting the smaller man.

“Jesus Christ that’s tight.” Alexander takes a strange sort of pride in the fact that he can hear Jefferson breathing so heavily, panting above him.

Madison’s hand slides into Alex’s hair again, stroking it. “Good boy,” he praises, and Alex’s eyes flutter shut to focus on the sensations.

With torturously small movements - although Alex knows it must be worse for Thomas - Thomas works into him, forcing the tight hole to take his width. Alex is panting out small groans and whimpers that would probably be horribly embarrassing and unsexy in any other scenario. All too soon, Thomas reaches a point past where his fingers could reach and grunts, cursing. But Alexander’s muscles are relaxed and ready for him, and he slides in more easily than either of them had expected.

“Oh god,” Alexander mumbles as he feels Thomas’ balls between his legs, Thomas’ thighs pressing to the back of his own. They’re slick with sweat and Thomas leans down over Alex’s back.

“I’m going to fucking kill you for doing this to me,” he whispers, and Alex just whines at him.

“Don’t be ungrateful,” James scolds, and Alexander realizes hazily that he’s been seriously neglecting the other man. Pushing up onto his elbows, he drops open his mouth and slides down around Madison’s cock. James wraps one hand gently along the back of Alex’s neck.

As Alex gets adjusted, Thomas pulls out of him, dragging a groan from deep in Alexander’s throat that makes James’ fingers twitch. He rocks back in, setting a slow but steady pace. The head of his cock rubs against Alexander’s prostate, and Alex groans, tightening his grip on the quilt beneath him. He’s desperate to touch himself but finds he can’t move without upsetting the whole balance. So he’s forced to just take it, filled up on both ends, muscles straining to hold himself up and aching from the unfamiliar press inside him. He tries to regulate his breathing so he can suck at James, but it proves to be difficult, so he settles for groaning around it with each thrust, hoping that it’s enough. Everything’s sloppy and wet, and Alexander feels absolutely debauched: his mouth streaming saliva and pre-cum, his cock dripping steadily onto the bed, and Thomas, slicked with oil, fucking into him - not to mention the sweat of exertion. It’s _wonderful_.

Thomas’ pace picks up. Alexander’s gut floods with heat, and he’s sure he could come at any moment, but all he can think about is getting more pleasure. He lets Thomas’ movements rock him forwards onto James’ cock, which seems to be doing well for him, if the praises spilling out of Madison’s mouth are anything to go by. His head is fogged over and he keeps forgetting to breathe, which doesn’t help matters much. Alex almost finds himself floating in limbo, eyes closed, desperately driving towards orgasm.

Finally, Thomas seems to realize Alex’s need, and reaches around to grab at his cock, keeping his fist loose and letting Alexander fuck into it with each rock of their hips. With a muffled shout, Alexander soars over the edge, the blood rushing in his ears as he comes into Thomas’ hand. Rather than slowing down and allowing Alex time to catch his breath, Thomas only becomes more frantic, as he had with James before. It seemed that stamina had a downside sometimes. But in the post-orgasm haze, the pleasure that had come from getting his ass pounded before turns into discomfort. He groans, releasing James’ cock from his mouth and taking several heaving breaths. Madison’s hand was still there, combing through his hair despite the sweat that stuck it to his forehead. Despite the sensitivity, Alexander only swears and tries to bear through it, relishing in the bolts of heat it still sends up through his thighs every time Thomas brushes against his prostate.

“You’re such a good boy,” James coos. “I love seeing you like this, so desperate and determined to take it. Be good for me.”

Thomas brings one hand down hard against the side of Alexander’s thigh, making Alex yelp and clench around him, which is apparently exactly what Thomas needs, because Alex can feel his hips twitch. Thomas bites down around a groan and comes, clutching at Alex’s hipbones. They remain attached for a few moments, panting, before Thomas has the mental capacity to pull out, still panting, and Alexander finally collapses to the bed. He barely even cares that his softening dick is trapped painfully beneath him.

James slides out from underneath him, shifting but remaining on the bed. “Come here,” Alex hears him command, and glances up to see him grabbing tightly to Thomas’ hair and dragging the man’s head down to his cock. Thomas goes willingly, like putty in his hands, and drops his mouth open. As Alexander watches, James holds Thomas’ jaw open in place with his other hand, and fucks up roughly into his mouth. Alex is sure it tastes like his own saliva, and it’s glistening wet, but Thomas takes it without protest, making hollow noises each time James pushes into his throat.

“God, so good, you’re beautiful,” James growls, and Alex repositions himself to lay his head on his arms, taking in the show. Dreamily, he wonders if it’s always Thomas who tops, or if the man would allow himself to be taken as roughly as he treated Alex and James. He’s thought about a thousand things over the past week, so much that it was difficult to push them away while he wrote. It was almost impossible to believe it hadn’t all just been a very inappropriate dream, brought on by too much stress, but the ache in his back and the soft sounds of Thomas’ mouth were evidence enough.

Pausing, James releases Thomas’ jaw, but the man doesn’t move. “Suck,” James tells him, and Thomas hollows his cheeks, securing his lips around James’ thick cock. James’ face contorts and he bites his lip so hard it pales. He shoves up into Thomas’ mouth a few more times, before throwing his head back. When he comes, Thomas’ eyes seek out Alexander’s and lock on, and Alex melts, watching Thomas’ throat working, his cheeks filling and Adam’s apple bobbing to swallow down James’ cum. He stays in the position he’s been placed in until James releases him, his chest heaving.

Thomas scrambles over to Alex with a grin, pushing at his shoulder until Alexander rolls over onto his back, groaning.  
“What now?” Alex starts to say, but Thomas swoops down for a kiss - and Alex’s mouth is filled with thick salty liquid. _What the fuck?_

“You said you wanted him to finish in your mouth,” Thomas laughs, pulling away. With a wide-eyed shudder, Alex realizes that _Thomas just spit James’ cum into his mouth_. He’s not entirely sure what to do, so he glances over to James, who is staring with almost as much shock as Alexander feels. Alex presses his lips together and hoists himself up onto his elbows so he doesn’t choke.

James casts around for a handkerchief, finds one on the nightstand, and offers it up to him. Alexander screws his eyes shut and swallows instead, choking it down. He hears Thomas let out a feeble laugh, and James groans as though he’s come a second time just watching it. He does take the handkerchief to cough into, though, retching at the taste of cum mixed with Thomas’ saliva.

“Jesus Christ, Thomas,” Alex chokes out.

Thomas just laughs again, rolling off the bed. “This quilt is shot, I’m sorry, James.” Alex looks down to see that, yes, they’ve made a sloppy puddle of spit and cum and oil that will be difficult to hide.

“I’d count that as worth it.” James sighs and gets up, holding out a hand for Alexander. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Not enough time to draw a bath,” Alex points out. His heart is still pounding so hard in his chest it’s making it difficult to breathe.

“We’ll make do,” the short man reassures him, pulling him along with one hand around his waist. Thomas drags the quilt off the bed and bundles it into a corner, then follows them. James leads him to the dressing table, which had a filled washbasin and a few washcloths folded neatly next to it. Alexander realizes that this must have been where Thomas got the cloths for them the first time.

“It’s going to be a little cold,” James warns him, before dipping the cloth in the water and wringing it out. He steps around Alexander, settling one hand on his hip. Thomas joins them, taking a cloth of his own and using it to clean the sweat off his body. Alex gives an undignified _ackh_ noise as James presses the cloth to Thomas’ sore ass, wiping up the dripping cum.

“I think I can do that myself,” Alex tells him, his voice strained, and Thomas suppresses a laugh.

“You deserve a rest,” is James’ gentle answer. He sets the cloth aside and lowers Alex to sit at a low, plush stool, which gives the unfortunate side-effect of letting Alex see his reflection in the silver of the looking-glass on the vanity. “You’re beautiful,” James hums to him, using another cloth to rub across Alexander’s chest.

He certainly doesn’t feel beautiful. His hair is an absolute tangled mess, sticking up in odd places and frayed. His face is flushed red and sweating from exertion, and his chin is covered in drying saliva.

Another figure appears in the glass for a moment, and Thomas kneels down, pressing a kiss to Alex’s back and stroking his hands down his sides.

“That was incredible.”

Alex shifts uncomfortably, frowning and casting his gaze to the floor. It was all rather too intimate for him - yes, they’d had sex, but it didn’t mean they had to wash and coddle him. If he’d known they’d be this way, that it wasn’t just hedonistic fun, he may not have returned at all.

“Let’s just go to bed,” he says abruptly, holding up a hand to stop James. James just nods and drops the cloth back into the water, allowing Alex to stand on his own, despite his wobbly legs. Alexander makes his way over to the bed and collapses underneath the covers, still naked and shivering.

“Shit, did I do something wrong?” Jefferson asks, and Alex just huffs at him. There’s a pause, and he can hear someone walking over to the other side of the bed. The blanket raises, and James moves in in front of him, bringing warm body heat with him.

James smiles softly, eyes half-closed, laying on his side to look Alex straight-on. “I do the same thing for Thomas,” he explains. “It’s not because I think you’re weak.” He slides a hand over Alexander’s waist, and Alexander lets him.

“Do you ever fuck him?” Alex asks sleepily, and James’ smile grows. His eyes flash with the wicked light Alex has come to know.

“I do,” he answers. “Would you like to see it sometime?”

Alexander hums an affirmative, then pushes forwards, drawing him into a kiss. James is soft and warm, and his lips are soft as well, though Alex can’t imagine his own mouth tastes very good right now. They’re hit with another breeze of cold air as Thomas climbs in behind him, pressing up behind Alex and slinging one arm across Alex’s hip.

“Do I have to sleep on the sofa tonight?” Thomas drawls in his ear, and Alex chuckles.

“You should, for that trick with the kiss.”

“Mm, you loved it,” Thomas argues, pecking the back of Alex’s head.

“I did not and you can’t prove otherwise.”

Alex gets a sharp pinch on the thigh from Thomas. “Evidence A, you swallowed.”

He takes a breath to respond, but is cut off by James. “I move that we take a recess for sleeping,” the man mumbles, and Thomas snorts with laughter, nuzzling into Alexander.

\---

In the morning he’s so sound asleep, wrapped around James, that Alex barely registers Thomas getting up to check the temperature and busy himself. He just shifts and falls back asleep, figuring he’d wait until breakfast was ready.

He definitely registers Thomas shouting at them. “I had the most incredible idea,” he declares, and Alexander cracks open one eye. James sighs.

“Hnm?” Alex mumbles in confusion.

Thomas places one hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Come with us to Monticello,” he says, all in one breath, and that definitely wakes Alex up. He sits up, blinking at Thomas. It doesn’t even seem like he’s shaved yet, and his hair is puffed out around his face like a lion.

“What?”

James makes a similar noise beside him.

“This summer, come with us to Virginia.”

“What? Why? I can’t,” Alexander responds, his brain slowly ticking into gear. “The bank. I have to get the damn thing through.”

“So we’ll compromise. I’m sure we can work something out.” Alexander had never heard Jefferson talk about his debt plan with such a casual tone - the way the man talked about it to Washington, you’d think it was a plan for kidnapping everyone’s children.

“You can’t just make that decision,” James argues sleepily, finally awake. “You definitely can’t make it based on what we do here. We established at the beginning that we’d never allow it to affect our ideals.”

Alexander shakes his head. “No, no, a compromise could work.”

“It’ll be purely political.” Thomas nods, his curls bouncing. “We’ll do the whole thing over dinner.”

Nodding, Alex realizes that his thighs are twitching and sore like he’d run a marathon. “Thomas, did you wake us up before breakfast to talk about politics?” he grumbles.

Thomas hesitates. “Yes,” he admits slowly, “but it was important.”

“You have a strange sense of importance.” But Alex has to admit it was a promising move forwards in what had felt like a stalemate for so long. “You’re paying for the dinner.”

“Of course.” Thomas breaks into a wide grin. “I’ll arrange everything. We’ll deal with the debt plan and I can have you in my bed all summer.” He clambors onto the bed, still fully-clothed, colliding with Alexander in fervent kisses. “I want you,” he pants. “I want you, every way that I can.” Alexander groans into his mouth as Thomas straddles him.

“You think I’m still up for something after last night?” Alex asks, skeptically, but he can’t deny that his dick is taking an interest in Thomas’ movements.

“Naw, I wanted to thank you.” Thomas’ warm lips touch over Alex’s collarbone and he shivers. The man slides down his chest, slowly, his hands wandering over Alexander’s skin. “Just relax.”

Alex takes his advice, melting back down into the pillows. Thomas strokes his thumbs over Alex’s hips, slowly working the blankets down. Glancing over, Alex notices James, lying on his side, watching them with half-lidded eyes. He seems content to just watch as Thomas exposes Alexander’s hardening cock to the cool morning air. As Thomas laps at the head with long strokes of his tongue, Alex’s heart beats hard and loud in his chest. He brings one hand down to cup Thomas’ cheek, and the man freezes, probably out of habit. Alex wonders how often James uses his mouth so roughly, and groans at the thought.

“Keep going,” he coaxes, and Thomas returns his mouth to wrap around Alexander’s member, enveloping it in delicious wet heat. He licks and sucks down the shaft, not even hesitating when Alex bucks up, pushing into his throat. Thomas’ curls brush against Alex’s stomach and he tenses from the light tickle. Sighing, Alexander relaxes into it, allowing himself to drift on the pleasure from Thomas’ clever tongue.

His breathing comes faster, pushing out of his mouth in little sighs and groans. He wraps his fingers in Thomas’ hair, tangling it. Thomas opens his eyes, glaring up at him in exaggerated offense.

In response, Alex clutches tighter, thrusting up hard into the man’s throat. Pushing through the burn in his thighs, he gives in and fucks deeply into Thomas’ pliant mouth. He can hear Thomas’ breath catching in strangled gasps as he grips Alex’s hips.

“God that’s fucking good,” Alex pants. “You like him to use you like this?” It’s teasing and rough, and he can feel the buzz of Thomas trying to hum around him. It tightens his throat, and with barely any warning other than the full-body shudder that shakes down to his gut, Alex comes. Dutifully, Thomas sucks hard, bringing one hand up to massage his stones and draw every last drip out of him.

Thomas pulls off with a lewd wet noise, and leans up to kiss him, but Alex only laughs and puts his hand up.

“I’m not falling for that one again.”

Thomas makes an over-dramatic deal of swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He drops his mouth open, lolling out his tongue to show there’s no deception this time, and presses in close for a deep kiss. Alexander can taste himself on the man’s tongue, and it nearly makes him gag, but Thomas is chest-to-chest with him and their hearts are pounding hard together.

Alex smiles against him and reaches a hand between them, intending to stroke Thomas to completion, but as he presses against the cloth of Jefferson’s breeches he only finds a spot of wetness soaking the cotton. Startled, he breaks from the kiss, staring down at the bulge.

“Holy shit,” he breathes.

Resting his forehead against Alexander’s, Thomas smiles. “I don’t know why I love that so much,” he admits.

Alex laughs. “So much for that stamina.”

“Mm, it’s less in the morning.”

James huffs and Alex glances over to him. He’s almost forgotten the third member of their little party was still in bed next to them.

“You just like having your mouth used,” he corrects lightly, then shifts to sit up and press a quick kiss to Thomas’ mouth. “Good boy.”

“You have such an obsession with that phrase,” Alex mumbles, bemused.

It gets him a chuckle from the smaller man. “I suppose I do. But really,” he adds, reaching over to ruffle Alexander’s hair, “what more can I say when I’m surrounded by two _very_ good boys?”

Alex lets out a soft _oh_ and Thomas ducks down to nuzzle into James’ neck. James hums in approval and takes Thomas’ hand, leading it to his cock. “Breakfast will be ready soon,” he tells them. “Better get a move on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I teased a Monticello sequel. ~~I don't really have an outline for it yet, but I'd like to do something along those lines.~~ It's a work in progress! As I've said before, my writing pace is slow and difficult, but every kudos and encouraging comment drives me to keep working. If you like, you can comment and add suggestions or inspiration, tell me what you like to see!  
>  30-Oct-2018: The first two chapters have been posted!


End file.
